


废墟之上

by Sophieeeee



Series: 废墟之上 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Illogical, M/M, War, not what you think about, 我他妈不知道我在写什么
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 我也不知道我在写什么，我认真的。前后大概写了10个月，所以语言风格可能有点混乱。大言不惭地说灵感来自玛格丽特·米切尔《飘》





	1. Jim Kirk并不漂亮

01

“放屁！”

McCoy恶狠狠地把嘴巴里的草吐了出去。Jim笑嘻嘻地抹去脸上的唾沫星子，拍了拍好友的肩膀。

“消消火，Bones，再来一杯啤酒吗？”

“我会对啤酒说‘不’吗？”

McCoy翻了个白眼。Jim在内心又一次为好友能在一个简单的白眼里表达出复杂情感叫好。他永远没办法把白眼翻得干干净净，总是少不得露出一点自己眼睛里蓝色的波澜。按McCoy的说法，看起来像是娇娇弱弱的小姑娘要晕倒一样。

酒保往他们的桌子上砸了两杯啤酒，白花花的泡沫落在了脏兮兮的桌面上，很快便消失在木板的缝隙里。McCoy一声不吭地开始往自己的喉咙里灌着酒精，看上去就像每一个参加了早期克林贡-地球战争，被困在救生舱里三天三夜，从此再也不敢让双脚同时离开地面十厘米以上退伍军医那样，脆弱又英俊。

McCoy的名字时Leonard，但人人都叫他McCoy，除了Jim叫他Bones；这就好像Jim姓Kirk，但大家都叫他Jim，然而McCoy是经常叫他kid、Jimmy、臭小子、死小鬼、麻烦精……Jim靠在他的Bones身上就好像自己被抽没了全身的骨头，McCoy随口抱怨了几句，便随金发的小伙子去了。他皱着自己浓黑的眉毛对着黄色的啤酒嘟嘟囔囔着，绿色的眼睛因为醉意变得雾蒙蒙的。McCoy好看得像一幅画，但是没有人愿意靠近他，因为他暴躁又易怒，还总是泡在酒里。

Jim蹭着好友的半边身子，懒洋洋地打量着小酒馆里的男男女女。地球或许不配在星际联邦里占有一席之地，但地球人也乐得偏安一隅，享受他们的悠闲夏日。比如现在，男孩的蓝眼睛很快锁定了一个甩着马尾辫踏着轻快的步伐走进酒吧的高挑身影。来人逆着光的轮廓看起干净利落，摆动的纤长四肢干练有力，Jim扫了一眼那穿着紧身长裤的双腿，忍不住吹了一个响亮且百转千回的口哨。

“滚滚滚。”McCoy推搡着Jim瘫软在自己左胳膊上的上半身，“去找姑娘们讨要巴掌去，别烦我。”

Jim乖巧地直起身，扯了扯T恤下摆，拉起了夹克的领子。McCoy随手把Jim额前的刘海拨弄了几下，又窝回了自己舒适如家的高脚凳继续自言自语。

“谢了，Bones。”

02

Uhura低头笑了一下，Jim在内心为自己鼓掌喝彩。他决定再接再厉，争取三句话以内搞定这个平日总是对自己横眉相向的美丽姑娘。

“不，Jim。”

Uhura赶在Jim开口之前堵住了他嘴里将要滔滔不绝翻滚而出的甜言蜜语。Jim听话地闭上嘴，撅起的嘴唇和鼓起的腮帮子看上去是那么的孩子气，Uhura这才想起自己为什么在过去的19年从来没有一个侧踢把他送进医院。

她叹了一口气，接过Jim手中的酒杯。这是她第一次这么做，也是最后一次。

“我是来和你告别的。”

“什么？”

Jim的嘴角僵在上翘的半途，他眨了眨眼收回了刚才还拿着啤酒往Uhura怀里送的手，在裤子上蹭了蹭。

“你要嫁跑去旧金山开货车的Gary了？相信我，我家的后院里有三辆货车，你想开哪辆开哪辆，我还能帮你改装……”

“妈的，Jim，住嘴。”

Uhura一口气喝光了杯子里的液体把厚重的酒杯摔在了桌上。半透明的杯子在仿木上左右摇摆了许久，最终被Jim一把捞了起来。

“这个杯子要是再碎了我就欠老板20个了！”

“你知道我说的是什么意思。”

Uhura抱着胳膊，黑色的眼睛不容置疑地盯着Jim，仿佛他说出了错误答案就会被她用死亡视线当场烧成灰。

“好的，你要去旧金山。”Jim抹了抹脸。

“是的。”

Uhura对他展开了一个赞赏的笑容。她的牙齿那么洁白，甚至在酒吧昏暗的黄色灯光下发着光。若是以往，Jim愿意一边嚎叫一边打滚一头栽进河水里，就为了换过Uhura这样一个漂亮的笑容，但是今天他多么希望自己是在白日做梦。

“你要入伍，你要参军，你要……”他说不下去了。

“我要参战。”Uhura接上了Jim的话。

天啊，她看起来是那么的跃跃欲试，那么的期待，就好像她是去旧金山接收巨额遗赠，而不是开着落后了克林贡人十年的破铜烂铁在宇宙里被无声无息地炸成碎片。Jim觉得Uhura还不如去去旧金山当Gary副驾驶座上喋喋不休的女主人，这样他好歹能每年圣诞给她寄一张自己祝他们早日离婚的贺卡。

“瞧瞧我们周围，Uhura，”Jim指着远处几个醉醺醺地对着弹子机大声咒骂的男人，“看看他们，值得为他们送命吗？”

Uhura摇摇头，她看起来像是纵容Jim在数学课本上涂鸦的老教师。

“看看那边那对亲得难舍难分的出轨情人，看看门口那些斗鸡走狗的小混混，值得吗！看看我！看看Bones！”

“我爱你，Jim。”

Uhura伸展双臂，她是那么的优雅，美丽，生机勃勃。Jim被他追求了10年的姑娘抱在了怀里，她闻起来像是阳光和蒿草，而不是冰冷漆黑的宇宙。他知道这个拥抱这是他期盼已久的第一次，却很有可能是最后一次。

03

Uhura离开的背影就像她来得时候那么气势非凡。Jim哆嗦着手把酒杯放在桌子上，盯着Uhura的口红印子发呆。紫色的口红，Jim暗自摇了摇头，他最不喜欢Uhura涂紫色了。

“你的这位朋友令人钦佩。”

Jim意识到自己被搭讪了。这个声音他没有听过，若是往日他一定会兴致勃勃地转过身告诉来人自己也有不少令人钦佩的技巧。不过不是今天。他往另一侧微微转过身，焉头耷脑地抱着早就没有Uhura温度的空酒杯等着不速之客离开。

“有趣，你与Nyota的友谊同样令人钦佩。”

“嘿，新来的！不许在我面前说她的名字！你破坏了我和Uhura的约定！”

“这个约定的内容是？”

“除非Uhura告诉我她的名字，否则我不能知道她叫什么！”

Jim气鼓鼓地转过身，然后他愣在了原地，他的一只手还可笑地半举在空中，为自己和朋友的约定被打破而愤愤不平。

搭讪者有两道倒八字的漆黑眉毛，其中一边被挑得极高，末梢几乎消失在他的齐刘海里。——是的，齐刘海。Jim咬着嘴巴内侧拼命憋着笑。他甚至觉得对方的尖耳朵很可爱，配上一身垂落在地的漆黑长袍，体现出一种地球上——好吧，爱荷华小镇上罕见的神秘而端庄的美感。莱戈拉斯的父亲叫什么名字来着？不不不，这位没有那么嚣张和空灵。他看起来更为入世，看着Jim的样子像是在寻找什么藏在墙缝里的秘密地图。Jim直起身，对来人并拢无名指和小指，以及食指和中指。

“Jim Kirk，这位先生，请问瓦肯人来地球有何贵干？”

“没有想到在这样一个落后的区域，却能遇见一位知晓瓦肯文化的地球男性。”

“我能够让你惊喜的地方有很多。”Jim极其熟练地让自己的舌头缓慢碾过被啤酒濡湿的嘴唇。

“我叫Spock。”瓦肯人或许看懂了，或许没有。他对Jim挑逗的眼神视而不见，自顾自说着。

“我来拜访Pike将军。”


	2. 外星来客

第二章 外星来客

Pike将军的办公室正对着河滨镇最宏伟的工地，河滨镇船坞一度带动了整个爱荷华走向欣欣向荣的经济发展第二春，直到大战将一切希望击碎。停工的企业号延伸在灰色天空的钢筋结构像是腐败的鸽子尸体里支棱而出的苍白骨架。Pike绝望地想起幽灵一般消失在舰桥主显示屏的克林贡战舰。曾经他颤抖的手抚摸过图纸，幻想着接触外星文明的深空冒险；现在同胞的尸首在地球大气层外缓慢无声地飘荡着，在他的脑海里，在他的梦境里。

企业号或许是地球最好的，却不是宇宙最好的，它的大炮在克林贡人的防护盾上连搔痒的效果都没有。现在各国首领已经决定放弃企业号了。他们决定听天由命，决定束手就擒。如果他能争取到Marcus的支持，只差一个人，就一个人，或许他就能够……

“Pike将军。”

Spock的声音将他拉回现实。他转过身看向办公桌前站得笔直的瓦肯人。或者瓦肯—人类混血，或者人类—瓦肯混血。无所谓，只要他能够为地球带来希望，就算他是瓦肯—人类—克林贡—罗慕兰—毛绒绒混血他都能接受。甚至这样更好，据说混血儿的基因组合更有优势什么的。Pike胡乱想着。他知道自己不应该在这个年轻人身上押太多的筹码，但Spock总是让他不由自主地产生希望。Spock看上去坚定、智慧、稳重、年轻，他是多么地朝气蓬勃，而他已经太老了。

“他太老了。”这个念头像夏日的闪电一样击穿了他的大脑，他真的已经老了吗？他过去从来没有这样的想法，即使是在散步的时候扭到了腰……

“Pike将军？”

Spock微微提高了音量。Pike叹了一口气，重新回到座位上。他挤出一个笑容，把桌子上还勉强冒着热气的杯子往Spock的方向推了推。

“抱歉，Spock，做了一天的文书工作，我有点累。”

Spock了然地点了点头，Pike回以一个感激的微笑。一艘战斗机从他们的头顶飞过，嗡嗡的轰鸣再次提醒Pike地球的军事力量是多么地孱弱。他想起克林贡人在地球领空制造出的烟花表演，叹了一口气。

“有时候我觉得我这辈子都没办法看到瓦肯给予地求帮助了。”

Pike揉着太阳穴，恨不得能用手指捅穿脆弱的皮肤把脑子揪出来扔到窗户外的水泥地板，如果能砸死从早到晚鸣叫不停的小鸟就更好了。Spock抿起嘴，Pike恍然开始担忧自己是不是表现得太过消极。

“我知道瓦肯现在不愿意与克林贡产生正面冲突，”他直起身，觉得自己像是参加面试的中学生，不由得为自己哀叹，“也不愿意与落后的地球结盟，毕竟这么多年来我们表现得一点也不像是准备好进入一个更宏观的社会，无论是思想道德还是科技力量。但是我觉得瓦肯议会应当理解一点，那就是我们也经常受到无端的指责，被剥夺应有的机会。地球现在已经被迫卷入一场不应涉足的战争，星际联邦与瓦肯作为重要的力量应当作出明智的决定，你们绝对付不起旁观的代价！”

Spock像是没有听到Pike拍桌怒吼的声音，他冷静地回答道：“我已经在会议上清楚阐释了这一点。”

“抱歉，抱歉。”男人摔进了自己的扶手椅里，支架呻吟的声音仿佛替绝望的将军呐喊着不公。

“我将继续尝试所有可能的渠道。”

Spock起身，他知道继续谈话下去并无益处。他对自己一直以来敬佩不已的地球将军点点头，向办公室门口走去。

“你的母亲……”

Pike犹豫的声音在他背后响起，Spock僵在了原地并没有回身。

“我很抱歉，Spock，我与汝同悲。”

“感谢你，将军。”

Spock匆匆离去，他的到来没有惊动这栋大楼里的任何一个人。Pike面无表情地看着PADD上妻子的笑脸。他的死亡和地球的灭亡，他不知道哪一个会更先来到。


	3. 离别

第三章 离别

01

Pike最后看了一眼居住了数个月的小木屋，实际上他没有什么美好的回忆在脑子里跑动。河滨镇的夏日很快就要过去了，潮湿的空气里渐渐能闻到秋季的清爽，脚下的青草隐隐透露出枯黄的迹象。他把钥匙收进了口袋里，踩着吱呀作响的小道走向公路边等待自己的高速飞车。即将再次飞向宇宙的雀跃被担忧所掩盖，同僚们肿胀苍白的脸也并不是那么振奋人心。

一阵尖锐的摩擦声在他身后滑过。Pike叹了一口气，把行李扔进司机的怀里。

“Pike！你要走了吗？天气才刚刚要凉快下来呢。”

Pike转过身，视线扫过擦得一尘不染的摩托车，定在一个同样光可鉴人的头盔上。他忍不住挑起眉，然后想起这是瓦肯青年Spock的招牌动作——年轻人的感染力啊。

“Jim，我怎么不知道你还学会了戴头盔？”

青年摘下了头盔，露出一头乱糟糟的金发，和刘海后清澈活泼的蓝眼睛。他看起来就像是Pike脚边的青草，只是更有生机，似乎永远不会枯黄。Jim一边漫不经心地玩着抛接头盔转圈圈的游戏，一边笑嘻嘻地回答他：

“这不是给我的，是给一个辣小伙的。”

Pike摇摇头，不想对年轻人的情感史做评价。Jim兴致勃勃地倾过身，跨在他的摩托车上修长右腿有些笨拙地跪在包养良好的皮革座椅上。不管Jim有没有发现，他扯着Pike袖子的样子就像恳求爸爸留下来过圣诞节的小男孩。

“真的不再多待几天？下周河滨镇有个啤酒节呢！”

Pike拍了拍Jim的肩膀想开个玩笑，搜肠刮肚了半天才发现自己确实已经很多年没有成功讲出一个笑话了。他只好恪守自己严肃老年人的形象，握紧年轻人消瘦的肩膀，然后背着手挺直后背。他到底从瓦肯人那里学会了多少装模作样的姿势？

“Jim，你知道的，战事紧迫，我有我的责任。”

年轻人撅着嘴巴有些不依不饶地把手中的将军军衔在制服上转了一圈。

“好吧，好吧。Uhura走了，你也要走。都走了算了，我一个人也玩得很好。”

“你知道，要不是现在在打仗，我倒希望你能像George一样加入地球联邦舰队。但是现在……”

Pike看上去还想说些什么，他微微对着Jim挤出一个微笑，苦涩得像是McCoy每天早上灌进喉咙里毒害大脑的咖啡，然后收回了都留在青年肩膀上的手。

“再见，Jim。”

公路上很快就只剩Jim独自站立的背影。

02

“你知道吗——你不能把对——操你妈看着点路——一个人的评价标准——”

“Jim！”

“干嘛！我在说话呢！”

“请闭嘴！”

Spock腾出右手把头盔的护颚在下巴上调了调，然后重新抱紧了人类的腰。他知道这个姿势对瓦肯人来说有些过于亲密且不庄重，介于他们正以远超限速的速度飞驰在川流不息的爱荷华主干道上，Spock觉得自己没有放声尖叫或吐在驾驶员的衣领里已经是瓦肯同龄人情绪控制的集大成之表现了。

Jim还在絮絮叨叨着，风把他的话语吹得支离破散，Spock低头躲过一根树枝，假装不知道Jim正在对自己说话。

“你不能把评价标准简化为一个人——你有没有在听我说话！”

Spock感到一股拉力将他向人类的方向拉扯，风声突然寂静下来，他的胸膛与Jim的后背紧紧贴合，像是饼干夹心与饼干，难舍难分。Jim转过身，他的后背还舒舒服服地窝在瓦肯人的怀抱里，干燥而温暖。人类咧嘴笑了起来，一把掀开瓦肯人的头盔。

“你该不会是吐在头盔里了吧？”

Spock严肃地摇摇头，他的脸涨得绿油油的，和脚下的青草相得映彰。瓦肯人努力按捺下升腾而起的眩晕感，摇摇晃晃地下了车，非常没有尊严地软着膝盖撑了一下车身。

“Spock，我刚才在说，你不能因为一个人入不入伍就简单做出评价。”

Spock面无表情地整理好自己的长袍，Jim想起刚才后视镜里瓦肯人衣袍翻飞的复古风尚，忍不住笑了起来。

“我有理由认为你所说的‘一个人’指的就是你自己。”

Jim抱着头盔有些不自在地挠挠头：“是啦，是我。”

“有趣，我发现你希望使他人认为你不在乎他人的评价，实际上你——”

“喂喂喂！”Jim跳了起来，脸颊上飞起红晕，“我才不在乎你是怎么想我的。我只是说你的评价标准太过狭隘了。”

“否定的，Jim。”

瓦肯人背着手，这个姿势让Jim想起了刚刚离开的Pike，他有些不自然地在地面上换着自己的重心，似乎随时准备腾空而起。

Spock似乎没有察觉Jim今日起伏得厉害的情绪，仍然自顾自说着：“你和Nyota的差别并不在于是否入伍，而是你没有目标。”

“不许说她的名字！——哈？你刚才说‘目标’？”Jim一把捞起掉在地上的头盔，挂在后视镜上，他转过身插着腰，Spock无法分辨人类扭头前后的表情到底有何差异。

“Spock，我的目标再明显不过了，我要泡你！ ”

“你的话不合逻辑。”Spock抿着嘴转身往电影院的方向走去。

“但你还是答应来看电影了，Jim Kirk一分！”

03

电影开场十分钟后他们被工作人员一脚踢出了放映厅。Spock颇为不满地把手中洒了大半的爆米花塞进Jim的手中，扔掉了Jim喝光可乐的纸杯。

“本地的服务业亟待改善。”

满嘴的爆米花把Jim的腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的，也没有办法阻止人类喷着唾沫星子说话。

“你得理解，Spock，一般来说在电影院大声评价剧情不合逻辑的观众，就得踢着他们的屁股把他们赶出去。”

“我可以申请退票吗？”

“不——行！”

Jim嘎吱嘎吱咬着零食。Spock有些不满地坐在街边的长凳上。太阳高悬在街道两旁建筑物中间狭窄的缝隙中，Jim踩着他的影子哼着曲，用手掌在额头上搭出一个聊胜于无的凉棚。

“嘿，Spock，”他踢了踢瓦肯的脚后跟，Spock斜睨了他一眼并不回话，Jim耸了耸肩膀，“我带你去别的地方玩儿。”

Spock歪着头想了想：“不坐摩托车。”

“好吧，”Jim摆出一副失望的表情，但他总体来说他表现得十分愉快，“往哪边走，五分钟就到了。”

04

十分钟后Jim在Spock第三次的催促中猛地停下了脚步，Spock及时刹车，他的鼻尖堪堪停在Jim的耳坠边缘。

“我们到了！你这个叽叽歪歪的瓦肯人。”

“你声称我们只需要五分钟就能到达目的地，实际上我们步行了10.3分钟。这是欺骗。”

Jim似乎没有听到Spock大声的谴责，他推开街道右侧的玻璃门，门廊上挂着的风铃叮当作响，一阵凉风徐徐吹过Spock的刘海。

“你随意，我进去了。”

瓦肯人默默跟着人类走进了店中，他以为人类的目的地是他喜欢的无数酒吧中他们尚未前往的其中之一，然而预期的喧闹并没有出现，屋子里只有一片浓重的静谧。空气循环系统在他的头顶嗡嗡作响，相较于人类的舒适温度，他提前体验了冬季的到来。他深吸一口气，陌生的气味在他的脑中徘徊，Spock回忆起母亲的毛毯，窗前沉重的摇椅，Amanda冲他招手：Spock，快过来，我给你讲一个故事。

一家书店。

Spock挑起眉头。

Jim已经消失在重重书架之后，Spock依循记忆在一个小小的书堆后面看到人类毛茸茸的脑袋。他站在Jim的身边，随手翻起一本《白鲸记》。他已经许久没有感受过书的重量，手中的小说似乎已经转手过无数的读者，侧边的胶封松松垮垮，书页在翻动中发出脆生生的声响，光是扉页就有好几个无法辨识的藏书章。人类在他身边低着头认真翻看着，仿佛根本没有意识到Spock正用探究的眼神打量着自己。

半晌他抬起头，眼中还蒙着一层若有若无的思绪。迷人的雾气消散后那个熟悉的Jim又回到了他的身边。人类抬起胳膊用肘子捅了捅Spock的腰，对着他的耳朵小声说道：

“这里不错吧？”

简单的几个字伴随着热气在瓦肯人的耳廓里徘徊了一圈又一圈。Spock整顿好思绪，压抑着声线里的颤抖耳语道：“肯定的。”

他想了想，趁着Jim又沉浸在古典小说中之前问道：“我尚未了解你受到何种教育。”

Jim诧异地望着Spock，似乎不明白“教育”二字是什么意思，或者不懂这个问题有何意义，但是他还是愿意满足朋友的好奇心。

“我在地球联邦舰队的那个大学上过两年学。想要上宇宙溜一圈，但是现在打仗了，你懂的，我就回来了。”

Spock不明白Jim所暗示的他明白的隐藏信息是什么，但Jim已经转身扑进了墙角的另一个书堆成的小山中，再也不肯回答他一个问题了。

05

McCoy在享受他的悠闲假日。今天他轮休，临走时他警告助手除非病人的脑子从头骨里流出来，否则谁也不能给他的通讯器发哪怕半个标点符号。小伙子抱着自己的PADD点头如小鸡啄米，于是他现在心情愉悦地坐在吧台最角落的位置，没有阳光、没有人群、没有Jim Kirk。他啜了一口淡黄色的液体，满意地微笑。

然后Jim Kirk扑通一声坐在了他的边上。

金发的年轻人撑着椅面在他身边活泼地转了一圈，然后揽着他的后背抢过酒杯一饮而尽。McCoy捂着脸哀叹，Jim正要说什么，他一把捂住了他的嘴。

“呜呜呜呜噫噫噫呜呜！”

“等我先给自己灌一杯酒，然后再鼓起勇气听你说话好吗？”

年轻人乖巧地点点头，McCoy叹了一口气，放下自己的手招呼远处的酒保。

“Carol要回舰队了！”

“我说了等我喝一口酒！”

“她不肯告诉我为什么，就拿一些什么‘我父亲做错的事，我要去还债’巴拉巴拉敷衍我。她还没继承她那个倒霉爹的遗产呢！怎么就背上她父亲的债务了？”

McCoy虚脱地靠在脏兮兮的墙壁上，闷声喝着自己的酒。Jim忿忿地捶着桌子，又转过身把投向他们的视线一一瞪回去。

“看什么看！”

“我记得Marcus将军希望他的宝贝女儿留在后方？”

想起Marcus那张皱巴巴的脸蛋，McCoy瘪着嘴又喝了一口酒，苦涩的液体冲刷着他的食管，却冲不走曾经的上级给他带来的厌恶和疲惫。

“我总觉得那个老男人不是什么好东西。”

“联邦舰队的没一个好东西。”Jim随意附和着，又紧接着补充一句，“除了Pike。”

“Daddy issue.”McCoy对着自己的杯子悲伤地摇摇头。

“或许Spock知道些什么呢！”Jim拍案而起，椅子被他一屁股撞到在地上，年轻人无视酒保严厉的眼神晃着好友的肩膀，“他什么都知道！”

“我觉得他甚至知道你内裤穿什么码的。”

Jim大概没有听到这句话，他拍了拍好友的后背，留下一句“回头见”，下一秒急匆匆的背影便融化在酒吧门口的金黄阳光中。

“回头见。”McCoy对着突然间又空了的座位有气无力地说。

06

Jim不耐烦地踢了一脚门板，沉重的声音没有激起房门那一侧的居住者丝毫积极反应。他气哼哼地把头盔甩了过去，又心疼地弯腰捡起，用自己的衣摆呵着气擦了擦，决定把这个账算在Spock身上。

Spock的单元门像是亘古伫立的城墙那么沉默。

“你再不开门，我就报警说你家着火了！我会那锯子把你的门锯开！我会做炸弹的！你知道吗只要把那些调味料巧妙地混合起来，你的内衣内裤浴巾长袍就会烧成灰！”

“请不要这样做。”

Spock出现在他的面前，头发有些凌乱，表情十分紧张，显然是把年轻人的威胁听进去了。

Jim勾起一个得意洋洋的笑容，伸手想要推开堵在房门口的Spock。

“想出去转一圈吗？”

Spock组成的肉墙纹丝不动。

“不。Jim，我今日有其他安排。”

“你每次都这样说，但是每次都跟我出去了。”Jim满不在乎地回说，“快让开，我渴死了。”

Spock乖乖侧身，把自己的房间毫无保留地展示在年轻人面前。铺上防尘布的家具，码在角落的纸箱，还有打包好的行李。

“你这是——这是要搬家？”

“Jim。”Spock绷紧的肩膀无奈地垂下。

“好吧好吧，你要走了。”

Jim有些狂躁地在客厅打着转，无意间把矮几上的白布扯了下来。Spock走上前想要把它摆正，被Jim一把推开。瓦肯人老老实实地后退几步，拉开他们的距离。

“你都没有说一声，你打算什么时候告诉我？——你甚至没有准备给我留点什么？比如桌子上的一封信什么的？”

Jim的声音有些沙哑，如果Spock胆子再大一些，他甚至可以说Jim的声音里带着哭腔。Spock张了张嘴又闭上了。他确实打算给Jim留点什么，但是Jim似乎……无欲无求。除了骑着摩托车在小镇上疯跑，他从来没有展现过对Spock的任何需要。

“我的航班将于今日下午七点十分准时启程。”

“那就是……大概四个小时之后？”

“正确的。”是4.2个小时，他在心里补充。

“你为什么要走。Uhura要走了，她不告诉我为什么；Carol要走，她也不告诉我为什么。你总该告诉我了吧？还是说我对你根本不重要？嗯？”

Spock看着向自己一步步逼近的人类，忍不住后退一步。Jim带着他一身的水汽靠近Spock，周身辐射的情绪让他的头脑开始旋转。

但他还是勉强提出了自己关心的问题：“Carol，Marcus将军的女儿？”

“操你的Spock。”

Jim的拳头打在了他的颧骨上，巨大的冲量让他偏过脑袋咚地一声撞在了墙上。Spock伸手抓住了人类挥舞的右手扣在左手上，狠狠摁在墙壁上。现在他笼罩着Jim，人类脆弱的生理构造对他造不成一丝威胁，只要他伸手在他消瘦的肩膀上轻轻一捏，Jim就会瘫倒在地。只要轻轻一捏……

“我知道你在想什么，你掐啊！你掐啊！”

人类在他的身下挣扎着，他的脸向Spock凑过去，扭曲的脸庞带着挑衅，红润的嘴唇蠕动着，汗水滑过下巴消失在脖颈下。他们的身体在激烈的情绪中相撞，Spock再也无法抓住Jim胡乱扭动的手指，只是一个愣神，他就被人类抱住摔在了沙发上。

防尘布飘荡起来盖在他们头顶上，Spock的眼前一片苍白。他知道自己应该把Jim推到地上，然后起身整理自己的衣服。但是Jim的湿乎乎手指正在他的肚皮上画着圈，Jim的一只腿顶着他的下身毫不留情地按着，最重要的是他们的嘴唇相贴磨蹭着，Spock不敢承认他沉醉与Jim给他带来的感触无法自拔。人类尖厉的牙齿拉扯着他的唇瓣，像是一只失控的小狗在发泄着自己的恐惧与愤怒。

Spock怔怔地含住Jim递过来的舌头，柔软的，表面微微带着颗粒。他用自己的舌头把人类挽住，他们纠缠着像是沙地里两条打滚的蛇。人类很快落了下风，任由瓦肯在自己的嘴巴里扫过每一个角落。Spock惊讶地摁压着人类的口腔，感受腺体分泌而出的滑润液体。Jim像是一块饱满的海绵，他贪婪地吮吸着人类的液体，直到他们气喘吁吁地相离。Jim趴在他的身上，露出一个得逞后狡猾的微笑。他用手掌胡乱擦拭着下巴上的口水，然后把水渍全部抹在了Spock的衣服上。

Jim微微起身，把自己的裤子扯下来。Spock很确定他没有碰过Jim的裤头，虽然混乱间他握住了Jim的屁股揉搓了一把，终于明白摩托车的座位是如何把Jim的屁股挤压出各种形状的。现在Jim的整个白生生的屁股都露在他的面前。人类一把掀开了盖在头顶的防尘布，重新沐浴在阳光中的屁股在空气灰尘中微微晃动。Spock深吸一口气，撑着沙发想要坐起来。

“不行，Spock。”

他被轻而易举地重新推倒。Spock眼睁睁看着人类握着他的器官粗鲁地上下移动，他撇过头不愿意看见自己的顶端像是漏水的水龙头一样毫无羞耻地渗出液体。Jim笑着用拇指抹过他的柱头，Spock在厚茧的摩擦下颤抖着，想起人类是如何在他面前撅着屁股修理自己的摩托车发动机。人类的一切行为都像是有意在引诱自己，他在内心控诉。Jim已经开始在自己的屁股后面的洞里来回捅着，一边毫不克制地大声呻吟。Spock怀疑那里面多少有刻意刺激自己的成分。这很有效，他抠在沙发里的手指带来的刺痛逐渐远去，取而代之的是被冷落的下身越发渴望压力和温度。Spock看着Jim的手消失在自己的衬衫下摆，冰凉的手指捏着他胸口的乳头搓动。人类像是发现了什么有趣的小玩具，俯下身连同他的上衣一起含住他的小圆粒啃咬着来回舔舐，就好像那是一颗水果硬糖。些许的刺痛顺着神经在大脑里放大成了钟鸣般的快感。Spock按着Jim的屁股抬起自己的垮，近乎恳求地摩擦着。人类的汗水顺着T恤下的肌肉滑过臀部，他变得滑溜溜的，Spock不得不狠狠掐着Jim柔软的臀肉，他有些驰痴迷地看着自己的手掌在嫩白的肉上留下红色的痕印。Jim的屁股在他的掌心摇晃着，像是河滨镇郊区午后粼粼的河水。

Jim终于良心发现，他起身握着Spock的下身，低下头戏弄地亲了一口，口水声盖过他们沉重的呼吸在Spock的耳中回荡。人类捏着瓦肯的底端，一点点下沉，他的甬道顺从地分开，又热烈地抱紧他缓慢移动着。潮湿、柔软，仿佛回到了婴儿时期的摇篮。Spock喘着粗气想要更深地进入，Jim掐着他的手微微用力，对他露出一个威胁的笑容。人类按照自己的节奏不快不慢地上下晃动着，沙发时不时的凹陷带着Spock轻轻摇晃。他头晕目眩地在下身的压力中用呻吟排解挤堆积的欲望。Jim很快便再次加入了他，他毫无隐瞒的叫喊几乎穿破墙壁冲向街道。

全部进入后Spock几乎听到齿轮咔哒咬合的声音，一切走向正轨。他近乎虚脱地叹息，双脚在沙发上松开，无意识地颤抖。Jim没有给他太多的时间放松，他很快移动起来，轻快地起身又重重地坐在了Spock身上，似乎打算骑着他冲向宇宙尽头。Spock的刘海被Jim一手揉搓得散乱。他无暇顾及自己的仪容，只想着在Jim离开时抬起自己的身体，让更多的器官埋进那个脆弱又柔韧的身躯。顶进去，在潮湿的洞穴里开拓更多的空间；劈开他，让他全部暴露在自己的面前。Jim的汗水滴在他的脸上，咸涩的味道在他的脑中放大。他按住Jim的大腿绝望地向上扑腾着，冲进他的肠道，意图穿破他层层叠叠的器官从喉咙顶出。Jim的手伸向他的胸口寻找着什么，又向下移动到他的腹部，在瓦肯人的心脏上重重按下去。Spock在崩溃中喊着他的名字，他知道自己脱离了Jim温暖的身躯，射在了人类和自己的肚子上。Jim沾满了自己精液的手拍了拍他的脸蛋。潮红顺着人类的脸颊在脖颈蔓延。Spock抬起无力的手想要抚摸那片红晕，Jim已经趴在他的胸口闭上了眼睛。

“你是个混蛋，Spock。操你的。”

“确实。”

07

Jim在一片漆黑中眨了眨眼。他猛地起身，抓起垫在脑袋下折得整整齐齐的裤子扔到一边。沙发上只有他可悲的光着屁股的身体，盖着一块冷冰冰的防尘布。Spock和Spock的行李在模糊的夜色中不见踪影。他慌乱地在身边搜寻着，桌子上的水杯在他的摸索中掉在了地上，Jim打了个哆嗦，抓起PADD。

“再见。”这是两个小时前Spock发给他的消息。

“你他妈的马上给我打电话！”这是Bones一个小时前发的消息。

“你的母亲去世了，Jim，请速来旧金山。”这是Pike刚刚发给他的消息。


	4. 记住旧日时光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一章他们打了个假分手炮，这一章Jim千里追夫拔刘海（并不）

01

Sam跑得很快，他的身躯在阳光下摇晃，浅色的影子草地上跳跃着，在很快便要消失在山坡的另一侧。Jim穿着粗气努力想要跟上哥哥的步伐，他的双腿陷入泥土中，溅起的草屑跑进了袜子里。

“等一下我，Sam！Sam！Sam！Sam！等一下我！”

Jim被绊倒在地上，他惊恐地大叫着，抓起一把小草攥在掌心，仿佛那是他唯一的依靠。哥哥不见了，他心想，哥哥要抛下他走了。他的影子蜷缩在草丛里，像一只脏兮兮的杂毛小猫。太阳在他头上明晃晃地照着，Jim抹了一把后颈的汗水，抽了抽鼻子。

一只手出现在他的视线边缘，他抬起头，看到了Sam鼻子上的雀斑。

“烦死了，怎么跑得这么慢啊。”

Sam把他抱在怀里，一边嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，一边帮他拍去身上的青草。泥土的腥味消失了，Jim紧紧抱住哥哥的脖子，用鼻子把Sam的衬衫拱得乱糟糟的。

“我以为你不要我了，Sam，求你别走。”

Sam沉默地拉住他的手，他们踢踢踏踏地拖着脚步向小溪边走去。清凉的河水洗去了Jim满脸的泥巴，Sam蹲在河岸边，递给他一块鹅卵石。

“我不会走的，Jim。”

02

Jim还记得美好的旧日时光。河滨镇的生活像爱荷华的循环不变一年四季那样稳定可靠。那时战争给他们留下的唯一阴影只不过是起伏不定的物价和Winona两个月一换的男朋友。电视屏幕里的爆炸和葬礼看起来像是过于逼真的电影，人们在酒吧里对未来的星际政局夸夸其谈，但没有人真正能闻到鲜血的味道。

直到征兵令的到来。

没有人阻拦Sam。Winona已经在太空中飘荡了三个月，人们都说她早已在一星期与从天而降的太空垃圾一起葬身大海。Sam说妈妈失去联系只是那是因为克林贡人的光子鱼雷炸坏了他们的通讯设备。

不，那是因为妈妈早就想摆脱他们了，Jim撇着嘴心想。

Sam骄傲地穿着他的制服在街道上走来走去，摆出手握武器的姿势对不存在的敌人开火。Jim抱着膝盖在门廊下嚼着草根，他觉得这一切都蠢透了。星联无法阻止一切，而待在太空中的人都会死。只有地球是安全的。

Jim告诉自己他并不是不想上太空，他只是不想上太空送死。

“你不想像爸爸那样成为英雄吗，Jim？”

Jim把剩余的啤酒一饮而尽，然后把捏扁的易拉罐扔到了街道的另一侧。一只流浪猫大叫着窜上屋顶消失在杂草占领的砖瓦后。他抓了抓后背夸张地耸着肩膀：

“爸爸不是英雄，爸爸只是有英雄情结的自私鬼。”

Sam踹了他一脚，大骂他是个没心肝的窝囊废。他顶着比太阳还刺眼的笑容加入了游行的队伍，收集的手帕塞得裤子鼓鼓囊囊，得意洋洋的样子像是屠宰场里最威风的老公鸡。

那是他们的最后一次对话。

Sam没有寄回一张照片。Jim只好把Sam十岁生日那年报纸上关于少年犯的报道里他鼻青脸肿的相片贴在了他的墓碑上。

03

“你应该接大地精的电话。”

McCoy瞥了一眼桌子上响个不停的通讯器，厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。小小的屏幕在昏暗的酒吧里一闪一闪的，像是没有人想要注意的安全出口标志。Jim摇摇头，把脑袋磕在柱子上。McCoy翻了个白眼，一声不吭地把杯子甩给了酒保。

“你要走了吗？”酒保满怀希望地问。

“不，”Jim舔了舔嘴唇，“再来一杯。”

“我觉得McCoy说得对，最起码听听你女朋友怎么为自己辩解的，我当年和Maria吵架吵得最凶的时候恨不得拔出刀子把彼此捅个稀巴烂，但是……。”

McCoy哈哈大笑的声音堵住了酒保的诚恳建议，Jim不耐烦地抱着杯子转过身。

“不是女朋友。”他小声嘟囔着。

McCoy对好一脸好奇的酒保好心解说道：“对，是男朋友！”

暗下去的屏幕又亮了起来，欢快的铃声飘荡在上午俗气沉沉的酒吧上空，似乎搅得阳光下的尘埃都不安分了起来。Jim叹了一口气抓起通讯器，跳下椅子时颇为顺便地踢翻了沉重的高脚椅。McCoy在他身后大喊着：

“有话好好说，别吵架！”

他推开酒吧的后门，巷子角落堆积的垃圾散发着若有若无的恶臭。秋天快到了，腐臭的气味在更为干燥冰冷的空气中变得不是那么难以容忍。Jim靠在墙上，瞪着屏幕上Spock的齐刘海，终于在通话快要挂断之前狠狠摁下了“接听”。

“Jim。”

Spock的声音直接闯进了Jim毫无防备的耳朵，在他的耳道中碰撞扩张开来，像是一颗小小的炸弹震得他脑袋发懵。Jim秉着呼吸，似乎只要这样瓦肯人就会以为他不存在，然后主动挂电话。

McCoy突然出现在Jim面前，前军医放大的脸庞上展露出一个毫不掩饰的嗤笑。他把脚后跟轻轻放在Jim引以为傲的根本看不出原本什么颜色的靴子上，在年轻人能后退三百米之前狠狠地往下一踩，又旋转了三下，仿佛要把Jim钉在原地。

“操你妈的干！——Spock我不是在说你。”

“我理解你的心情。”Spock听上去并不是那么善解人意。

Jim挣脱了McCoy的禁锢跳了起来，对着空气张牙舞爪：“你理解个屁！”

McCoy大笑着消失在巷子的尽头，他的道别在狭窄的通道间阴魂不散：“不用谢，你们俩。”

“医生是否在你身边，Jim？”

“他滚蛋了。”

沉默重新降临在通讯频道上，Jim分不清楚耳边模糊而亲近的呼吸声是自己的还是Spock。恍惚间似乎滚烫的气流在脸颊上化开，瓦肯人的气息包裹着他，像一层层无法挣脱的透明薄膜。他蹭了蹭脸颊不耐烦地掏着口袋，发现McCoy走之前把他的烟也顺走了。

“Jim，我了解到你即将前往旧金山。”

Spock总是做他们之间更为理智和主动的那一个。Jim苦笑了一下，有些庆幸自己不是在和瓦肯人视频通话。他总是克制不住自己在瓦肯人面前控制面部表情的冲动，却不知道自己在掩饰什么。扯下Spock刘海的冲动被小小的希望火苗燃烧殆尽。他无法欺骗自己，他仍然渴望见到Spock。拥抱他，亲吻他，啃烂他淡绿色的嘴唇，吮吸代表生命颜色的血液——然后再扯下他愚蠢的齐刘海。

瓦肯人对人类满心满脑的暴力计划一无所知，或者他早有预估却置之不理。Spock自顾自说着话，仿佛Jim会注意他讲出的一字一句是理所当然的。

“我将于两天后离开地球，在那之前我希望能与你见面。”

见面做什么呢？下棋还是脱衣服？或者抓紧时间给一无所有的可怜虫Jim Kirk一个安慰的拥抱？（“你的母亲和哥哥都是英雄，Jim。”）急切的质问仿佛尖锐剔透的碎玻璃渣在舌尖翻滚，Jim对着空气呸了几下，除了唾沫星子什么都没有摆脱。

“我明天就到。”他听到自己说。

04

Jim远远看着人群中威严矗立的瓦肯人，疲倦突然从脚底翻滚上涌，很快淹没了他的头顶。他的双眼被城市浑浊的空气熏得发疼，脑海中停滞许久的情绪逐渐旋转。这一切发生得都太不是时候了，Jim开始劝说自己转身买一张回家的票，躺在床上用被子蒙着脑袋度过余生。所幸瓦肯人没多久就注意到了门口傻站的金发小子，踏着笔直的路线向他走来。

Spock看上去像是要把自己的重量毫无保留地扔向人类，Jim在瓦肯人暗示的热情下打了个多哆嗦，急中生智把轻飘飘的行李袋扔向了与自己距离快速缩短的瓦肯人。Spock稳稳接住直冲门面而来的小包裹，对Jim挑起眉毛。

“Jim。”

真是热情的招呼。Jim瘪着嘴。Spock并没有照顾人类的情绪，转身领着他走向等候在路旁的高速飞车。Jim认出了Pike的身影。他一半的灵魂在毫不成熟地为大人的关怀哀嚎着，另一半仍然沉浸在深海般死寂的麻木中。车窗早已降下，将军面无表情的脸庞透露着一股子让Jim浑身不自在的严厉和悲伤。

“你只是需要时间来消化这一切，Jim。”他似乎听到McCoy对他低声说道。

他尽量端正地把自己放进后座，Pike宽大的手掌从他的脑袋上隔着薄薄的空气经过胳膊游移到大腿，又犹豫着回到了他的肩膀上。Jim在坚定的压力下努力放松自己，许久后Pike的手掌离开了，取而代之的是渐渐凝固的空气压在他肩上的重量。死亡是属于亲人的，悲伤是同僚的，他想自己除了Kirk这个姓氏以外一无所有。

Jim不曾见过的城市在窗外化作笔直的色彩一闪而过。Sam和母亲曾经生活的场所在他眼前快速倒退。有一瞬间Jim似乎看到Winona捧着热气腾腾的咖啡缩在广场的长椅上，Sam蹬着鞋尖亮闪闪的军靴踏过草地。然后他的身体倒向前排座椅的靠垫，脑袋撞在车窗上发出沉闷的碰撞声。Pike在他耳边大喊着什么，Jim伸手抹了抹疼痛的鼻尖，幻想消失了，现实像炮弹一样击中了他。

下一秒他站在旧金山的街道上，捧着星际舰队的英雄Winona留给儿子的唯一物品。纪念勋章：纪念不屈的英雄和无私的牺牲。Pike不知去向，Spock却站在他的身边，像是等待主人发出指令的古早机器人。Jim本以为自己能收到一个骨灰盒，显然被占领的太空站不会有舰队的人返回清理。他想象着母亲在漆黑的深空无声漂浮，抚摸着纪念勋章的包装盒丝绒的盒面，把它揣进了兜里。盒子落在口袋里的重量让他小小地倾斜了一下身体，Spock向他看过来，嘴唇抿得发白。

“走吧。”他随便选了一个方向。

Spock回头望了一眼墓园装饰性的铁门，一只麻雀踉跄着飞过树梢，匆匆的行人把脸挡在大衣领后面企图把自己和全世界的危险相隔绝。他跟上了人类有些摇晃的背影。

05             

Jim不喜欢旧金山，街上的每一个角落似乎都潜藏着逝者生前的影像，他被Sam和Winona的鬼魂缠绕着，偶尔甚至还能看到Uhura和Carol肩并肩散步的样子。Spock不知何时成为了两人中领路的那一个，他熟稔地穿过街道，目标明确、方向精准，对周遭的一切视而不见。Jim乖乖跟在Spock身后，一时间觉得自己除了跟着瓦肯人在道路上走到世界尽头之外无欲无求。

不多时他们进入一家咖啡馆，轻快的音乐和淡淡的香气稍微舒缓了他紧绷的神经，Jim在沙发上伸了一个懒腰，不小心微微踢开了矮桌。硌在后腰的东西让他愣了一下神，Jim掏出口袋里的东西，在金属勋章的反光下瑟缩了一下，索性把盒子放回口袋里连着衣服一起扔到了行李袋中。

Spock在他面前坐下，不但一脚把矮桌踢回了原本的位置，还把Jim挡在走道上的行李袋妥善放在了桌脚。他带来的的杯子散发着令人陶醉的香气，盘子里三明治更让Jim放弃了扯刘海的计划。Jim把自己更深地埋进松软的坐垫里，一手抱着从邻座抢来的小垫子，一手试图从面包片中把生菜叶拉出来。酱汁被带出来落到桌子上，Spock严厉地看了他一眼，优雅地喝着自己的茶。

他吃得满衣服上都是，所幸出门时也没有费心穿上什么剪裁良好的正式服装。Spock似乎已经放弃了对野蛮人Jim的开化计划，将自己全部的精力投入了品茶活动。音乐声中细碎模糊的交谈在他的心中滑过，没有留下一丝痕迹。Jim觉得自己的眼皮开始变得沉重，酸软的肌肉逐渐放弃与引力抗争，缓缓在虚无中下坠。他小声对Spock嘟囔了一句什么连他自己也不确定的话，把脑袋往后一靠便陷入了睡眠。

梦境是一片混乱，夹杂着奔跑时踢飞的树叶、Winona摔碎的杯子和Bones趴在床上发酒疯的歌唱声。Sam努力把过于宽大的军装套在自己消瘦的身体上，Jim拉着哥哥在阁楼里翻出George的旧相片，又被Winona一把火烧掉了。“我爱你。”Uhura漂亮的黑色长发从他的肩头滑过，变成Carol新剪的短发，金色的发丝融化在阳光里。

时间在渐渐清晰的争吵声中开始不情不愿地恢复流动，Jim揉着额头艰难地把松软的脊柱挺直。悲惨的现实在他的眼前摇晃着，Spock的后背挡住了所有的吵闹。他走向混乱中心，被右侧的拳头撞进了Spock的怀里。

“哇——谢谢。”

Jim抓着瓦肯人胳膊试图站稳，在熟悉的怀抱里感到困意正重新占领他不明不白的脑子，他克制住把鼻子探进Spock衣领里的冲动。大笑声像阵阵雷声传来，他皱起眉头，在Spock的搀扶下终于重拾成年人的尊严。

“这小子和尖耳朵瓜皮头是一伙儿的！”

“我打赌他们刚才在厕所里干了一炮！”

“孩子！嘿，叫你呢！瓦肯人下面那活儿是不是腌黄瓜？”

“瓦肯人都是魔鬼！”

“他们不敢和克林贡人打，就让地球人帮他们挨子弹！”

零零散散的叫好声像无数溪流一样逐渐汇集成巨浪拍向他们，Jim绷直了自己的膝盖在逐渐逼近的人群中企图挡在Spock前面，有些难以置信地看向角落里冷漠的服务人员和朝门口无声撤离的客人。他被粗鲁地拨开了，然后Spock抓住了他的胳膊，沉稳的力道仿佛深深沉入海中的锚。

“我们将会撤离。”

“你们最好他妈马上滚蛋！”

Jim想说些什么，Spock警告般握紧了他的胳膊。玻璃门将他们与洪水猛兽隔绝开来，像是一扇随时会再度开启的脆弱屏障。嘈杂声变得遥远，Jim不想再去分辨那些叫喊声中夹杂了什么污言秽语。他松了一口气，愤怒在惊魂未定的情绪中逐渐明晰。Spock摇了摇头，把行李袋从左边换到右边，避开了Jim伸出的手。

“这样的事情经常发生吗？”

Spock避开了他的视线，一小撮头发从他齐整的刘海中翘了出来。Jim伸手将他们捋顺。Spock在他的掌下变得顺从而脆弱，深色的眼睛浮起细微的泡泡。

“我们还会再见面吗，Spock？”Jim在内心唾弃自己。他觉得自己就像最近热播的奇幻电视剧里被维多利亚时期爱情小说冲昏头脑的男主角。

Spock好像也被Jim突如其来的问题惊到了，他挑起眉毛。Jim意识到自己的手一直没有收回。他知道Spock下面那活儿不是腌黄瓜，也知道自己现在就想拉着Spock在厕所里啃成一团，啃得鼻青脸肿，啃得头破血流。

他知道他想念Spock，想念Uhura，想念Carol，想念Sam，想念……Winona。

Spock点点头，Jim却觉得自己的心脏在狭小的胸腔内被拘束得发紧发疼。他喘着气在他和Spock之间相隔的小小空间中艰难呼吸。

“Jim，我不相信命运，我只相信若事情没有按照我的计划发生，那一定是因为我不够努力。”

那我在你的计划里是什么呢？Jim憋住了自己的疑问。他点点头，又摇摇头。Spock似乎在讨论当下的话题，又似乎在思考遥远的事情。Spock挑起眉毛，露出了那幅“我认为你现在正在犯傻，但是我出于符合逻辑的原因不会纠正你”的表情。Jim大笑起来，他的笑声被旧金山傍晚街道上的风扯的破碎而空洞。

冬天快要到来了。


	5. 轮到破铜烂铁上天了，Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情从这里开始走向了无法回头的弱智之路，对不起我不自量力。

01

爱荷华的春天在几场暴雪后姗姗来迟，和一层层吹绿的杂草一起到来的是久违的Carol深夜突然轰炸的通讯。Jim扔下游戏机快乐地张开双臂试图将自己的思念传达到大气层上空的某处飞船船舱里，Carol紧张兮兮地左右张望了一下，回以一个不那么热切的微笑。

Marcus小姐的头发与分别之时相比又短了些许，Jim已经无法在脑袋里勾画起当年那个被他揪了辫子哭兮兮要找爸爸告状的骄傲小姑娘。军旅生涯让Carol的身躯结实了不少，碍于隔着屏幕源源不断传递而来的紧张情绪，Jim压抑住了自己想要对着好友胳膊上的肌肉吹口哨的冲动。

“Jim，你还记得我和你提过的那个殖民星吗？”

在摇头之前Jim及时想起了传说中由地球科学家发起的、各种族（甚至包括瓦肯人和罗慕兰人！）和谐相处的太空实验乌托邦。该殖民星为什么至今没有毁于极端社会活动或者经济崩溃，一直是Jim心中一个未解之谜。

男孩在内心对这个超级骗局默默翻了个白眼，Carol皱起眉头，因为她足够熟悉Jim，知道他天真无邪外表下叛逆而玩世不恭的幼稚心理。她暴躁地抓着头发似乎打算把那些漂亮的金丝连根拔起。Jim连忙端正地坐好，毕竟上一次Carol这么暴躁还是因为他偷偷藏起了她的毕业报告。

“我无意间听到爸爸说——”女孩皱着眉头努力回忆道，毕竟作为一个沉迷实验室的科学家，这些东西真的不是她的强项，“地球战线拉得太长了，现在补给资源不足，所以他要联合一些他的支持者请求放弃部分战场，战略转移什么的。”

Jim挑起眉毛做出一副听不懂的样子，Carol翻了个白眼。

“‘无意间’哈！父女关系如此融洽。”

“彼此彼此！”Carol瞪了一眼Jim，她还不知道Winona阵亡的消息，所以Jim也假装自己暂时忘记了这件事。“爸爸一直觉得舰队不应该浪费精力保护那些‘毫无价值’的区域，具体而言就是那颗无辜的殖民星。已经有好几个准将和将军快要被他说服了……”

“包括Pike？”

“我怀疑远离指挥中心的Pike将军事务缠身，他的同僚们体贴他无暇顾及此事。”Carol语气中的嘲讽几乎要刺穿对话框。

“那很简单啊，亲爱的，你去找Pike，告你爸爸的状！”

Jim翘起二郎腿，恨不得把鞋底晃到天花板上。Carol那一边传来了重物撞击的声音，很明显她宿舍里有什么家具在占有人的怒火下遭了秧。Jim想象着姑娘生气地踢床脚的样子，忍不住笑了起来。

“我费尽心思好不容易和一个稍微靠谱的人建立了通讯，结果你就给我这个回答？要是能联系上Pike将军就好了，可是我权限不够。自从上次我监听爸爸——好了你抓到我了——被发现之后，事情就变得复杂了起来，以你简单的脑瓜子应该偶尔也能思考一些复杂的问题吧？”

Carol干净利落的白眼在讯号干扰下杀伤力不减，Jim直起靠在椅背上的腰，蹬着地板带着座椅转了一圈。

“所以！你希望我联系著名的人类之友，当当当——瓦肯人Spock。”

“我以为你们关系很好？在爱荷华你总是黏在他的屁股后面——或者反过来情况也成立？听着，我没剩下几分钟了，去找Spock，不然我飞回地球踢你的大屁股！”

Jim还没有来得及从椅子上蹦起来做一个帅气的敬礼，Carol的影像已经在屏幕上压缩成了一条细线融化在了淡蓝色的屏幕里。

02

“什么叫你暂时无法离开瓦肯？”

人类在房间里急躁地转着圈，Spock注意到几个月里Jim的身形结实了不少，投射在墙壁上的影子在相框上逐一略过，颇有几分风采。瓦肯人收回自己近几日时常脱离轨道的思绪，视线重新锁定正把自己摔进扶手椅里的谈话对象。

对话框里的场景震动着摇晃着，几秒钟后再次固定于Jim不修边幅的脑袋。人类的眼睛里浮动着琢磨不定的情绪，昔日的天真仿佛在一个冬季的沉睡后顺着季节变化生根发芽，破土而出勉强结成了Spock感到陌生且为之战栗的果实。没有人能保持永远的纯真，Spock在心里想着，即使是有意无意将自己包裹在爱荷华古旧干草垛里的Jim Kirk，也总有一天会按捺不住冲出保护圈独自面对暴雪。

“Jim，我想当前最理智的做法是通知Pike将军，而我将前往瓦肯议会……”

“我不这么认为，Spock。我们应该在Marcus成功煽动同僚干出蠢事之前先把殖民星上的居民撤离。毕竟现在爱荷华的面包店都不卖蛋糕了，也许地球舰队是真的弹尽粮绝。”

Jim举起手制止了Spock关于战术理论的长篇大论，他隐隐觉得有什么东西在他的脑袋角落里吹吹打打着想要吸引自己的注意力，就仿佛他分裂成了两个自己，一个茫然无措满腔怒火的，和另一个满腔怒火但运筹帷幄的。瓦肯人沉默不语地看着他，Jim捏着自己的鼻梁，在难得的安静中一点点拨开思绪之海上漂浮的迷雾。

“Spock！”

Jim在椅子上抽搐了一下，大概是被运筹帷幄的那个自己的大叫声吓了一跳。Spock警觉地直起后背，如临大敌的表情让人类有些得意。

“Spock，我记得你和我谈起过坠毁于爱荷华郊区的克林贡战舰？”

Jim一改往日极快的语速，缓慢地整理着自己逐渐清晰思路，而Spock的表情已经从不安变成了惊恐，瓦肯意义上的。

“不，Jim，请你停止。”

“还有一个被命令驻守河滨镇船坞的工程师？我记得他叫……Scotty？”

“Montgomery Scott，Jim。以及不论你在想什么，请不要将他付诸实践。”

Jim狡猾地笑起来：“我是不是比你想象得聪明许多？就这样，你去通知瓦肯议会，我负责剩下的，猜猜谁先到殖民星？”

“Jim，这并不是一场比赛。”Spock叹了口气。

“生生不息，Spock。”

Jim的表情十分诚恳。Spock知道自己的时间不多了。

03

河滨镇船坞就像Jim童年时在新闻上看到的那么酷，在阴沉沉天空的衬托下颇有几分蒸汽朋克的味道。二十多年以来他一直避免经过这个有他的父亲参与部分历史的地区，因为每个员工都兴致勃勃地与你谈论你有多么地像你的父亲并不是什么愉快的事情。

企业号缺了不少必要部件的残破躯体在爱荷华目前犯罪率最高的地区投下无法忽略的阴影，笼罩着地球艰难前进的战争时期。几年前一艘克林贡战舰燃烧着熊熊大火在此地坠落，吓得周边地区房价骤跌。不少暂时无法接受太空时代到来的守旧人士拉着横幅在街上游行，搅得人心惶惶。

研究团队把战利品拆得七零八落后宣布他们什么阴暗的小秘密、惊人的科技成果都没有挖出来。然这是克林贡人不要的垃圾，随手送给地球人逗得他们团团转。没过几天企业号和地球深空冒险的刺激计划被放弃，研究团队撤离得一干二净。只剩下抱着资料室大门不放宣称要和企业号共生死，于是被抛弃的昔日传奇之星Scotty先生。

年轻人撇开眼前的碎发，随意打量着空无一人的道路和凌驾半空的高大支架。十多年前人来人来、灯火通明的工厂现在就像是一座鬼城，堆积灰尘的金属结构纪念着地球居民怀念的黄金年代。当时太空就好像一场期待已久的花园派对，有各种眼睛、四肢的奇形怪状的外星人捧着五颜六色的花朵等着和地球人喝香槟酒吃甜点。直到瓦肯人宣布地球人不配进入光荣的星际联邦。Jim想起Marcus——当年还只是一个舰长——在突发新闻报道里那张义愤填膺的脸，忍不住咧开嘴。

他随意踢开挡在面前的门，甚至没有费心思去猜一猜门禁密码。远处传来绵延不绝的咒骂，由远及近的脚步声热切得像是鲁滨逊在欢迎星期五。Jim把头盔夹在胳膊下摆出自己最帅气的表情，饶有兴致地看着一个歪歪扭扭的身影从灰色的尘埃中逐渐显现。尽管尘土飞扬，来人还是坚持不懈地大声嚷嚷着。

“我希望你是来告诉我舰队终于回心转意的，不然就是来给我送三明治的，否则你就给我滚！听见了吗？我可不是吃素的，我一拳头下去让你连正负极都分不清——你看起来有点眼熟。”

“当然了，我帮你修过车！”

Jim伸出手。男人有些呆滞地看着他，片刻后开始有些焦急地翻捡自己的口袋。他的手指头从厚厚的棉服上衣的内侧绝望地伸出，对着空气尴尬地蠕动着，Jim忍不住大笑起来。

“别担心，你不欠我钱。我是Jim Kirk。”

“Montgomery Scotty。”

“Scotty！很高兴终于见到你了。”

传奇工程师有些犹豫地看着Jim，他们草草握手，算是交了个朋友。Jim从夹克口袋里掏出一罐酒递给Scotty。从他兴高采烈地表情，Jim推断出现在他是Scotty的知心好友了。

“谢谢你的酒，啊——”Scotty大声喘了一口气，扭过头看向Jim，他的眼睛在缺乏光线的室内亮得惊人，“Spock先生和我谈起过你，我能帮你做点什么？”

04

Jim Kirk并不漂亮。他或许遗传了George Kikr的晶莹剔透的蓝眼睛和硬朗利落的脸部曲线，但是他略带稚气的脸颊总是浮现着红晕，鲜艳的嘴唇永远勾起快乐的微笑。他像是这个年代许多不辨时局的可怜人一样，总是以为双脚踏着地面就一辈子也不会被战火的硝烟熏得脸颊发黑。

对于被硝烟呛得差点声带破损的McCoy医生来说，Jim Kirk简直就是掩耳盗铃的最佳伙伴。所以当McCoy在深夜接到Jim的电话时，他差点以为自己发疯了。

“Bones！Bones！”Jim的声音响亮得足以把刚刚消失在地平线不到五个小时的太阳再揪回来，“你想不想去太空转一圈？”

“什么？Jim？你吸毒了吗！”

“没有，现在买这玩意儿可费劲了！我把你列入船员名单了，没了你可不行啊，Bones！明天和你仔细说！晚安！”

几分钟后McCoy呆滞地放下早已结束对话的通讯器重新躺倒在被子里，他的胳膊有些酸软，像是抬了许久的担架。天花板高速旋转着，模糊的视线里金红色的爆炸火焰和缺了一条腿还举着相位枪蹦蹦跳跳的Jim Kirk交替出现。汹涌的情绪在身体里碰撞找不到出口，McCoy大叫着猛地坐起身，把枕头狠狠扔到墙壁上。

“老子操你的Jim Kirk。”

他与房间角落里不断闪现的旧日记忆作斗争，小小的寝室似乎在粘稠的黑夜中逐渐抬升颠簸，曲速前进。他能听到引擎的轰鸣声，医疗湾的机器发出刺耳的尖叫，红色的灯光晃得他头晕。

“升起护盾。”他的前任上司大声喊着。“这里有伤员！”

“来不及了！”护士的脸上沾染着颜色逐渐变深的血液，“我们的药剂不够！”

McCoy攥紧手中的被单，就好像当年那个身体破破烂烂的棕色头发的小伙子紧抓着他的手不放。

“我不想死在这里——我要回家，我要回家！”

急促的呼吸在墙壁间回荡着，McCoy蹬开的脚撞在了柜子上。天亮了，漫长的黑夜被光明渐渐吞噬。屋子外面传来吵吵嚷嚷的声音，像是在催命。

“开门呐，Bones！我是Jim！”

“也许你的好朋友吓得连夜卷包袱走了？”一个陌生的声音谨慎地提示道，伴随着另一个陌生而较为活泼的附和声。

“不！”Jim坚定地反驳，“Bones不会想到要这样做的。”

是啊，我他妈的怎么就没想到趁着夜色跑走呢？McCoy翻着白眼，趿拉着拖鞋走到客厅打开门。他迎面撞上了Jim热情的拥抱，在实实在在的人类体温中感到莫名的欣慰。

“Bones！早上好！”Jim在McCoy闭上眼皮子堕入梦乡之前松手，突然穿过他们之间的凉风让前任军医打了个哆嗦。他随着Jim挥舞的手移动着自己疲惫的视线。

“这是Scotty，这是Sulu！”

McCoy和常在杂货店看到的黑发男人交换了一个意义不明的眼神。Scotty快乐地嚼着三明治，随意和McCoy握了握手，送给了他一手的沙拉酱。

Jim满意地看着自己组建的临时小队点了点头，斗志昂扬地说：“那么，我们去看看Scotty和我折腾了一晚上的穿梭艇吧！”

“相信我，虽然那看起来像是一堆破铜烂铁，但是开起来一定很棒。”Sulu侧过身在McCoy不太清醒的耳朵边上激动地小声说道。

McCoy看着前方一蹦一跳的Jim，觉得自己可能还没睡醒。

05

Pike自认为在舰队的几十年人生里认识了全地球所有的疯子——最起码是全美国的。然而当他在宝贵的休息期间看到Spock发来的紧急密电之后，还是不得不花了一点时间清理自己喷了一桌子的咖啡。

这一切都是值得的。他抱着胳膊摆出自己最凶狠的脸盯着窝在墙角看起来难得带上几分萧索的Jim Kirk。自称Sulu的男人对他摆出了桀骜不驯的表情，Pike不得不在内心赞叹他比自己年轻的时候更会打理发型。而Scott——他揉了揉太阳穴，不知道自己为舰队辛苦保下的叛逆工程师怎么又把自己卷入了一个大麻烦。

大概是因为他和Jim Kirk住在同一个地区，所以命中注定吧。

“Jim，你不会真的以为就凭你们几个人——”Pike伸出食指尽量不屑地点了点几个小兔崽子，深吸一口气，他想起不久前在主屏幕显现的惊险一幕，忽然间压抑不住自己的怒火。

“——就凭你们几个毫无专业训练的平民也想驾驶着克林贡穿梭艇，擦着中立区的边缘，绕过星球安保系统，不被人注意地跑到殖民星球？你又以为自己能带走多少居民？”

“中立区早就名存实亡了，将军。”

第一次见到Pike将军所以毫无畏惧的Sulu大声说出人尽皆知的事实。没有人对此做出反应，除了McCoy的鼻孔里喷洒出的气流。

Pike严厉地剜了一眼年长的医生。他本以为有McCoy在，Jim多多少少会安分一些。他不知道自己是看错了医生老实疲倦的欺骗性外表，还是低估了Jim捅宇宙级马蜂窝的能力。

多亏了Spock才没有被马蜂叮得满头包的Jim噘着嘴：“Spock和你通风报信？我就知道——”

“他只是阻止你家族遗传的英雄情结造成无法挽回的损失——别看我，这是他的原文。”

Pike晃了晃手中的PADD，并没有真的打算把他递给年轻人。他放松自己的后背，室内的高压气氛以肉眼可见的程度缓缓散开。Scotty甚至大大咧咧地靠在墙壁上掏出棉外套口袋里的扳手随意把玩。Pike瞄了一眼曾经在冰天雪地的基站驻守了三年的前同事，在心里暗自叹息。

“那——那些移民怎么办？舰队不能放任他们暴露在战火下毫无还手之力！”

“多亏了Carol小姐和你的及时通知，”Pike想不通Carol是怎么绕过她父亲严密到令人咂舌的监视联系到Jim的，也许Marcus对George kirk唯一存活于世的儿子的鄙视之情帮了大忙。“当然也有Sarek大使及其子的功劳。总之星际联邦已经派出飞船，地球联邦舰队也采取了行动——比你的穿梭艇可靠得多！所以剩下的你就别管了。”

Jim像是终于放松了下来，他打了个哈欠，一边擦着眼角的泪花一边哼哼唧唧地点点头。惬意的平静在室内流动着，直到Jim又满怀希望地开口。

“那我能参加——”

“你想都别想，你只是个平民！”

Pike的杯子砸在桌面上，Scott小小地跳了起来。将军看到一直沉默不语的McCoy医生心满意足地露出一个微笑。

06

他们在红衫的护送下走向传送室，一路上引起了不少注视。McCoy竖起衣领生怕哪个曾经在医疗湾被他折磨过的病人认出他来，和他来一个久别重逢的友好聊天。Jim难得一见地沉默不语，他的反常情绪引起了Sulu和Scotty的不安。有时候McCoy会好奇为什么Jim对身边的人有如此的感染力，大部分时间McCoy则会哭丧着脸任由Jim把所有人拽下火坑。

一个担架从他们的身边快速经过，久久不散的哀嚎声和地上星星点点的血迹让医生痛苦地眯起了眼睛。然后是更多的伤员，有的目光呆滞地直视着天花板的灯光仿佛失去了视力；有的则哭喊着家人的名字。浓重的铁锈味在走廊上蔓延着，向几个挨着墙壁假装自己没有阻碍通行的“平民”展示着战争千百年不变的残酷。

 “我要入伍。”

McCoy听到Jim在他耳边喃喃自语。在他反射性出声阻拦之前，Sulu小声提议道：

“我知道报名处在哪里，我们一起去。”


	6. 他们对你说个人的力量是微不足道的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快乐地烂尾完结并且砍掉了McCoy大半章戏份，说不定以后会写个番外？

01

Jim从运输车上一跃而下，外星军事区在他的脚下微微颤抖。地平线的尽头被平缓起伏的山丘遮挡，连绵草地被泥泞的土壤逐渐吞噬，远处的世界薄雾笼罩下散发着朦胧而遥远的平静。如果眼前不是来来往往的军人，Jim几乎以为自己回到了爱荷华。轮胎在泥土地上卷起的战时氛围紧张得空气似乎都要抽搐扭曲起来，有几张年轻的面孔快速略过Jim的视线，每一张脏兮兮的脸蛋看起来都茫然而疲倦。也许驱使他们前进的是不能停下的本能，而不是明晰的意识。尽管下着小雨，Jim仍然摘下帽子在脸庞边扇了扇，暂时的清凉很快被浓稠的温度淹没。他深吸一口气，潮湿的腥气裹挟机油、硝烟与汗臭冲进他的脑子里。

有那么一瞬间Jim觉得自己像是个混蛋。

“Jim，做一个成熟的舰长，别他妈乱跑，晚上再给你体检一次。”

McCoy含有威胁之意的眼神上下扫描了一遍Kirk舰长僵硬站立的身板，然后友好地拍了拍他的肩膀，头也不回地拎着他的万能宝贝医药箱与其他工作人员冲进了雨幕中，很快遍消失于往来的人流。

直到再也追踪不到好友灰色制服的身影，Jim才收回视线。最后一批物资已经运送完毕，他在身侧递过的PADD上潦草地划了几下，抱着对Sulu的高度信任与对自己突突直跳的脑袋的放纵握着触摸笔随意拧了一下手腕算作是签了名字。

“你知道这批货解决了不止一个军队，还有一座城市的食物短缺问题吧？”Sulu斗志高昂地挥舞着双手，他笑得满脸都是褶子，缺乏保养的牙齿近乎算得上是熠熠生辉，雨水从他额头的皱纹上层层流过，Jim恍惚间想起唯一一次和妈妈还有Sam在水上乐园的滑滑梯时开心大笑的场景。

Jim知道这个事实，他还知道这座城市已经在弹尽粮绝的威胁中苦苦挣扎了一个月多余，来不及撤离的民众蜷缩在徒有其名的安全区中，在婴孩的啼哭与老人的哀叹下凝望着舰船残骸于大气中燃烧坠落，感受着希望与生命从自己的身体里一点点流失。

“当然，Sulu。”Jim插着腰，他用力抿紧嘴唇，对着自己的大副挤出一个笑容。雨水顺着嘴唇流进嘴里，Jim突然感到口腔干苦。Sulu大概也想到了同样的事情，他脸上的笑容一点点凝固成薄薄的面具，然后融化在潮湿的空气中。

他们肩并肩地走着，运输舰在他们的身后一点点隐没于逐渐密集的雨幕。长时间的太空旅行让两个身负重担的人类有些心神麻木，以至于都忘记避开地上的水坑。Jim感到自己的裤子越来越沉，随着脚步拍打着早已湿透的袜子。Sulu的手时不时探进腿侧的小兜里，Jim知道那里安安稳稳地放着一个名叫Ben的植物学家迷人的笑容。

“刚才有个小姑娘说，‘谢谢你们为我们带来食物。’”Sulu的声音听起来有些低沉，“她看起来和杂货店老板的女儿差不多大。”

Sulu的眼睛在雨水中闪着小小的光芒，Jim知道那是远处的军方大楼的灯光的倒影。

02

在一层大厅看到Uhura是一个惊喜。黑皮肤的姑娘的辫子短了不少，时不时扫过肩头的样子仍然令人心醉沉迷。她远远地对两个目光呆滞的男人挥着手，热情的样子让Jim受宠若惊。

“Uhura！这可真是——真是——我不知道你在这里。”

Jim大声的招呼和Sulu装模作样的脱帽鞠躬引发了小范围的关注。Uhura快步走向他们，靴子踏在地上一步引发一个小地震。Jim直到姑娘的双手钳住自己的双臂才看清她眼睛中的红血丝。他唯一的念头是幸好他们取得了胜利，克林贡人撤退了，他的朋友暂时安全了。她看起来仍然是那样光彩照人，成熟的脸庞上散发着自信与坚毅，Jim恍然看到了五十年后在战役纪念日里故地重游，胸口徽章闪亮的帅气女将军。

如果他们都能看到这一天。

“你力气可真是大了不少，人也热情了许多。”Jim苦哈哈地笑着。

“当大英雄的感觉如何？”

Uhura笑着拍了拍Jim的肩膀，然后是Sulu的。他们大笑起来，又奇异地沉静下去。

Jim用舌头顶了顶自己僵硬的脸颊内侧肌肉：“如果你能因此亲吻我一下就更好了。”

Sulu发出刻意的古怪叫声，Jim为了自己的油嘴滑舌获得了胳膊上力度不轻的一巴掌。往日重现，酒吧小木桌上擦不干净的酒渍，高傲的年轻姑娘和死皮赖脸的小伙子。Jim握住搭在手臂上不肯离去的手，Uhura用手背粗暴地摁了摁自己眼睛。

“Pike将军刚回来不久，他说他要见你。”Uhura偏了偏脑袋指示电梯的位置，“他刚刚和瓦肯人又吵了一架。”

“我猜猜——他心情更糟糕了？”Sulu回忆起往日的视频会议，缩着脖子皱起眉头。

“不，”Uhura兴致勃勃地甩了甩头发，她的脸上浮起纯粹的快乐，又变成了爱荷花镇那个酒量惊人的乡下女孩，“他只是不太开心——我是说相对而言，他心情还没有‘那么’差。”

Sulu猛地停下脚步，握紧了手中软趴趴黑糊糊的、勉强算作帽子的一团布。

“那我就在这里等你好了，Jim。”

Jim对着自己忠心耿耿的好大副龇了一下牙，捏着拳头拐进了走廊。

03

“没有下一次了，Jim。你是负责运送物资的，不是负责给我们吸引火力的！”

Pike在原地踏了两步，似乎不知道该在自己的办公室里往哪里去，然后他疲倦地往后一倒，精准地落在破了两三个洞也没剩下多少填充物的办公椅上。

负责物资运输的后方人员Jim耸了耸肩膀：“我是为了准时送达，将军。”

“你简直无药可救，Jim！”Pike试图提高自己的声音，他梗着脖子，肌肉缩在骨头上，像是一只呀呀作响的橡皮玩具，他依然坐在自己的座位上，像是被强力胶水粘住了一样奋力挣扎着。“年轻人，哼！你们以为轰轰烈烈的死亡才是忠诚与牺牲！就留着我们这些老头子收拾烂摊子。我真怕你妈妈和哥哥来找我算账。再有下一次，你就给我滚去厨房削土豆。”

Jim看向Pike手指的方向，一张影像模糊的合影歪歪斜斜地挂在墙上，大概是被炮火震歪了还来不及被主人扶正。好奇心让他想要走过去看清照片的人物——说不定George Kirk就在那上面兴高采烈地微笑着。他背在身后的手攥紧了帽檐，两脚努力地扎下地面。

“Pike，你以为我是为了什么参军，我是在战争的最后一刻忽然受到爱国精神感召的Butler船长？”Jim像个漏气的气球那样响亮地嗤笑着，又在严厉的瞪视下突然站得笔直，“你知道我不会拿物资和船员冒险，将军。但是Marcus将军逼得我不得不这样做。”

他还想解释些什么。比如莫名泄露的路线，在舱房动手动脚的士兵。什么样的人会对自己做出这样的事情呢——自己人，Jim在心中默默咀嚼着这三个字。他也希望自己的身后有一把椅子，让软软的皮面不容拒绝地磕在膝盖上，于是他可以顺势坐下，陷入外力的支撑中，再也不用承受自己的体重。

“我真不明白Marcus为什么这样做。干预地球加入星联？就当他有外星人恐惧症好了。阻止地球与瓦肯结盟？还有这些狗屎——他说他的所作所为是为了地球，但是看看他干了什么？”

“Carol什么都和你说。”

Pike捂住眼睛。他的身躯一瞬间低了下去，低到书桌下，低到地面之下，低到了宇宙的最深处。所有的东西都将要击垮他：许久未见的妻子，永远没有尽头的战争，同僚的背叛，年轻的血液在他的眼前冰凉，而他这个老人却还在布满泥沼的道路上前进着。

“解散。”许久之后Pike在室内浓重的寂静里挥了挥手。

Jim站在门口踌躇了一会儿。“我知道你视他为朋友。”他低声说道，然后他消失在门板之后。

04

Jim再一次见到Pike的时候，Spock正绿着脸对着将军用冷静而窝火的瓦肯式愤怒争执着什么。Pike在Jim的眼前晃了晃手才把年轻人发直的视线引到自己面前。

“我也很高兴见到你，Jim。”将军说着，示意Jim把想要行礼的手放下。

Spock在心中暗暗感慨军旅生涯给金发人类增添的些许纪律性。Jim转头对Spock勉强拉平嘴角的弧度，他的手在腿侧跃跃欲试地捏起拳头又撑开，像是不抓点什么东西就要一直抽搐下去。

“我要去瓦肯，澄清一些……见一些瓦肯老木头。”Pike凑到Jim的耳边小声说着。

Jim环顾了一周发现听力范围内并无其他人员，更别提一架老旧的穿梭艇正在他们身边隆隆作响。他有些惴惴不安地看向Spock，瓦肯人面无表情地侧过拾起脚边的行李。Jim有些分神地在心里复制视线中Spock鼻子的弧度，那上面似乎停留了一些水汽。他隐约听到Pike在他耳边宣布着一个意外消息：“你也跟我去。”

“什么？”Jim转过脑袋看向Pike，为了不撞到到上级的鼻子不得不收起下巴抵在自己的脖子上，这让他看起来很蠢，而不知何时回身的Spock显然没有错过这一幕。

Pike耐心地重复：“我说，你和我一起走。”

“Spock呢？”Jim忍不住问道。

“我和你说什么来着，Spock？我对这小子了如指掌。”

Pike拍了拍瓦肯人的肩膀，Spock抿紧了嘴巴。头发花白的老人许久以来第一次咧开嘴。

05

从穿梭艇上一跃而下的Jim被瓦肯的重力扯了个趔趄，Spock伸出一只手将他托住，Jim感到自己的两条腿软绵绵地挂在身上，呼吸阻塞在身体里，带着一路上酝酿的情绪不断发酵。

等他站稳时Spock已经重新背着手带领表情郑重的Pike向前走去，仿佛忘了Jim Kirk这个不久前才在他的肩膀上打呼噜揉鼻子的人类。几个藏在宽大长袍里的身影停滞在接待大厅的远处，Jim看到他们交换了见面礼节，然后Pike像是个货物一样脱离了名为Spock的挂钩被新的平台稳当地运送到前往瓦肯议会去。

Jim深吸一口气，指挥着自己仿佛浸在水桶里泡发了的布条一样的双腿在过分光滑的地面上挪动，一部分快要失去理智的他想要就地倒下，看自己能不能直接滑行道瓦肯人身边。他努力适应着新的温度，感到被不停地拖拽积压。身上的衣服黏在皮肤上，他的头发变得过于厚重，尽管入伍后他就不得不告别了自己潇洒的刘海。

人类近乎感激地接过瓦肯人手中的水，液体在他的口腔里卷起更多的渴望。Spock不赞同地看着Jim将半瓶水浇在脑袋上，对着滴在地面的一小滩水不知所措。

“走吧，Spock。”Jim将空了的瓶子塞到瓦肯人怀中，Spock腾出一只手及时接着，匆匆跟上人类重新变得急促的步伐。

他们向停靠区的出租车走去，Jim好奇地打量着周围的一切。挑高得有些过头的厅事，不急不忙地行走的三两旅客，空气中的平静让Jim精神恍惚，像是猛地一头扎入了寂静的深海。他入伍以来过快的心跳变得迟缓，在胸口有一搭没一搭地跳动着。Jim眯起眼仔细看向窗外，高速行驶的车辆，徐徐降落的舰体，以及某些熟悉的标志，刺目的光线将他的视野变得斑驳模糊。

“Spock，我在想——”他凑到Spock身边拉了拉瓦肯人的袖子，全然不顾周围打量的目光，因为他就是这样一个习惯于万众瞩目的人，“如果瓦肯星愿意让人类停泊在他们的船坞，这多少说明了什么吧？那他妈可是一艘军用舰啊！”

他的声音在大厅里回荡着，几个瓦肯人皱起眉头试图防御这样肆无忌惮的侵扰。Spock沉默着，似乎在思考下一步是否应该把自己胳膊上黏着的人类撕下来。他最终还是任由这个不停出汗的人类无所顾忌地拉近他们之间的距离，而不去听那些飘进耳朵里的细碎言语。

“Jim，对于这一推论，我无法承认也无法否认。”

“是瓦肯人也会耍心眼，还是瓦肯—人类混血才这么狡猾？”

Spock斜睨着人类，拉开了出租车的门。Jim瞪着瓦肯人想要逼出一个答案，最终还是臣服在了车内舒适的温度中爬进了座位。

06

Sarek大使的书房光照不佳，少有的几束人造光源照亮了主人的荣誉陈列台，书桌，以及他高深莫测的脸上。Jim在沙发中小心地挪动着肩膀想要调整自己先前草率的坐姿。Sarek没有分神看向噪音不断的人类，他显然陷入了和儿子的某种神秘的交流中，这种交流依靠难舍难分的视线和时不时挑起的眉毛来实现——最起码Jim目前得出的观察结论是这样。

Jim在心中第五次把在脑海里撑着同胞跳山羊的瓦肯人摔在地上扭成蝴蝶结时，Sarek从他宽大的书桌之后站了起来。他看上去更像是一面缓缓升起的雕塑，沉稳的姿态似乎值得Jim鼓掌叫好。无论如何，任何的改变都足以让室内沉重的空气变得稍微轻松一点，Jim感到自己的呼吸终于顺畅了起来，空气中彼此凝结成块的粒子推推搡搡着又开始了无规则的运动。

“请原谅。”

Sarek整了整衣袖，慢条斯理地从桌子之后踱步而出，Jim头脑里的McCoy翻了一个白眼，而现实生活中直面大使的他则不由自主地正襟危坐。他欠了欠身，并不知道自己为什么要这样做。

房内的灯光终于全然亮起，Jim在骤然发白的世界里眨眨眼。他首先注意到的是Sarek大使由于光线原因和他忽然拉进的距离，然后是眼前的一排照片。Spock在他身边绷紧了身体，Jim听到他的呼吸在某个瞬间变得粗粝而深长，他确定这不是错觉。

人类的视线停留在一个微笑的女人身上。她在被定格的那一瞬间用双臂搂着怀中一脸严肃的小瓦肯，而另一个瓦肯孩童紧紧偎在她的身前，正开始削瘦的脸庞上带着一丝犹豫不决的快乐情绪。

“我的妻子是一个地球人类，”Sarek像是一个纪录片的画外音那样及时介绍着，“我的长子——他成年以后决定自己不赞同Surak的教义。而我的次子，作为瓦肯科学院的高级讲师，已经十五次被议会指责与地球政府交往过密。”

神奇有趣的一家人。Jim在心中感慨，但这对他而言不是什么才将将获取的家族秘辛。他停留在膝盖上的小指头不安地点着，好一会儿才意识到指腹触摸到的是Spock的手背。据说瓦肯人的手部神经极其敏感，他分神想着或许自己现在就像在不断发送聒噪的电码，在Spock的神经网络上触发着时断时续的电流。

Sarek没有继续说话，像是陷入了过去的记忆中。Spock扭过头看向Jim，这是他进入书房之后最大幅度的身体动作，Jim为瓦肯人向自己投来的目光心怀感激。他勉强笑了一下，像是在校长办公室看到了一直很喜欢自己的体育老师。

校长——不对，是Sarek大使咳嗽了一声，将Jim和Spock焦灼的视线震开。Jim低下头，但不愿意分开他和Spock贴在一起的裤子。Spock在父亲投下的阴影中挺直了后背，Jim颇有些后悔地想着这或许从来都只是一场由他做旁观者的家族事务。人类抬起手扶住了Spock僵硬的腕关节，稚气地想要为自己的朋友——（认真的，Jim？McCoy夸张地举起双手）——带来支持。

“Jim Kirk，”Sarek大使缓慢地念出他的名字，像是用牙齿咀嚼着姓名想要得出一个关于人类命名规则的逻辑结论，“Pike将军告诉我，你知道关于Marcus的那些不光彩的事情，这让我很惊讶。”

“事实上，算上Carol，Uhura，我的大副，我的轮机长，我的首席医官和，”原本认认真真地掰着手指头的Jim在Sarek严厉的眼神下顿了一秒，然后他决定了，去他的，他已经被大使虚伪的威压震慑得够久了，“和Spock，这真的不是什么机密，大使。”

Sarek仔细在Jim的脸上搜寻着什么，也许他除了年轻人的无知和桀骜看不出更多的东西了。

“我想知道你的看法，”Sarek暼了一眼自己前倾身体的儿子，“Jim。”

“我不知道要说什么，先生，但是战争不是一个人随心所欲地挑起的，也不是一个人能够轻易了结的。”

Jim还想要说更多，因为他觉得自己说得不够有气势，因为他觉得自己开始感到疲倦，因为他莫名地坐在这个老旧的书房里却对自己扮演的角色一无所知，因为他感到层层叠叠的沉默历史积压在他的头上，而他想要做点什么——做许许多多的事情，实际上，Jim大概想要把这些不管是什么的东西炸一个洞，炸得粉碎。

“有一个人告诉我，个体的力量是微不足道的，Jim Kirk。而我认为我们都应该在合适的时间做自己应该做的事情。现在最重要的是，你是一个摧毁者，还是一个建立者？”

Sarek说完这句话便示意自己的儿子和访客应该识趣地离开了。Jim难得沉默地跟着Spock在长得仿佛没有尽头的走廊上行走着，在3.48分钟后，当漫游天外的Jim无意识地拐了七八个弯而Spock开始怀疑Jim是否生病的时候，人类一把抓住瓦肯人毫不设防的肩头认真地问：

“Sarek是在教训我带坏了你，还是在教训你不该和我上床？”

“我想两者都不是，Jim。”

Spock镇定地回答，然后加快了自己的脚步。

07

直到穿梭艇升到大气层之上Jim的心脏才开始逐渐地恢复跳动。Spock对这个描述表示温和的反对。在经历了大起大落的一天之后Jim捂着胸口，自认为有权利四仰八叉地把自己平摊在座椅上，大大咧咧地把半侧身体安置在Spock的私人空间里。Pike挑了离他们最远的位置坐下，声称想要好好地睡上一觉。

Jim在起飞三分钟后迫于后背的酸疼收回了自己的过分舒展的身体。他扭了扭脖子，发现自己的下巴距离Spock裹着光滑绸面的长袍不远。Spock的确十分重视这次会面，他在心里分析着，趁瓦肯人不注意把自己的脑袋搁了上去。

Spock在座位上微调坐姿，Jim发出了小声的叹息，他的脖子彻底放松下来，把撑了二十多年的大脑袋安安心心地交给了一个外星肩膀来管理。他们的手在Spock冰凉的袖子下面相遇，瓦肯人的拇指摩挲着Jim的手背，人类的心像他的手部皮肤一样一层层皱缩起来。

“Jim，”Spock喃喃的声音像是一个叹息，“我了解到人类做出这类承诺的时候倾向于赠送特殊的礼物。”

Jim感到自己的手中被塞进了一个小小的毛茸茸的盒子。“你会变魔术？”Jim轻声笑着，懒洋洋地坐直了身体。他抬起手细细打量着紫色的方盒，一个猜测在他的头脑里横冲直撞，血液冲上了他的耳膜，而他在兴奋与恐惧中看懂了Spock藏在深色眼睛里的等待。

他打开了手中的盒子。他的手没有戏剧性的颤抖，他的喉咙也没有哽咽，他没有像小说里写的那样发出尖锐的抽泣，更没有感到天旋地转。

“你让我成为了这个世界上最幸运的人。”Jim说。

他让Spock轻吻他的嘴唇，在穿梭艇前排的座位上。在飞行器外的世界里，新的联盟即将结成。他们说战争将要结束了。人类将在废墟上建立新的家园。

 

【完】


End file.
